The chat that shouldn't exist part 3 (The Curse of the Dare)
has made the chat 'zap chat' has joined the chat. Scaleflames, SparkTheDragon, and a few more have joined the chat. SparkTheDragon: did the name really need zap in it ZapZip: zap yes Scaleflames: So anyways... Scaleflames: TRUTH! Scaleflames: OR! Scaleflames: DARE! PencilLord123: truth or dare, clay Clay: dare PencilLord123: i dare you to not eat anything for a day Clay: :O Clay: truth or dare spark SparkTheDragon: truth Clay: do you secretly like tsunami ;) Tsunami: ew SparkTheDragon: no, that's insanely gross SparkTheDragon: anyways truth or dare tsunami Clay: knew it Tsunami: truth SparkTheDragon: do you secretly hate your mom >:) Tsunami: no... Tsunami: ...well, maybe... yeah, i do Tsunami: ok let's move away from the subject and... truth or dare, chipper crow: caw SparkTheDragon: she said dare Tsunami: i dare you to talk like a human and not a crow crow: gasp crow: now i am no longer crow :( crow: truth or dare haley BunnyLord: Dare. crow: i dare you to talk like a crow BunnyLord: CAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) SparkTheDragon: gasp BunnyLord: caw caw caw, CAW CAW? (Truth or dare, Glory?) Glory: truth BunnyLord: caw caw CAW CAW caw caw caw caw CAW CAW? (Do you really like being a Rainwing?) Glory: of course i do. now, truth or dare, spira xX_SpiraboxRuler_Xx: dare Glory: i dare you to get cheerio disease and slap spark has eaten too many cheerios. SparkTheDragon: why glory i'm the only crow translator now has cheerio disease. xX_SpiraboxRuler_Xx: truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuth ooooooooooooooooor darrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre maniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Scaleflames: dare? O_O xX_SpiraboxRuler_Xx: leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet yoooooooooooooooooooooooooourself gggggggggggget slllllllllllapped byyyyyyyyyyyyy meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Scaleflames: oh well now has cheerio disease. has joined the chat. Scarlet: WHAT HAPPENED TO PERIL? BunnyLord: CAW CAW caw caw CAW caw caw caw CAW CAW CAW caw caw CAW Scarlet: I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT crow: spira slapped peril and now they have cheerio disease Scarlet: WHY SPIRA xX_SpiraboxRuler_Xx: beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecausssssssssssssssssssssssse PencilLord123: you fell into the trap, scarlet, now you have to answer peril's truth or dare Scaleflames: truth 0r dar3 m0m Scarlet: DARE Scaleflames: play d3spac1t0 0n th3 banj0 PencilLord123: wat is playing Despacito on the banjo. Clay: lol Tsunami: lol SparkTheDragon: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (lol) BunnyLord: caw crow: lol PencilLord123: lol Scarlet: DESPACITO TRUTH OR DARE MANI DESPACITO PencilLord123: dare Scarlet: DESPACITO TOUCH PERIL'S SCALES DESPACITO PencilLord123: O_O has left the chat. Clay: SCARLET WHAT HAVE YOU DONE Scarlet: DESPACITO GET RID OF MY WORST ENEMY >:D DESPACITO Clay: :O ZapZip: zap i never got a dare Clay: i dare you to kill scarlet has left the chat. Glory: what did you just do clay Clay: get rid of scarlet Tsunami: i knew it Clay: shut up tsunami crow: it's the curse of ToD Clay: ToD? crow: truth or dare Clay: oh crow: anyways, we're stuck with these dares until we find the lost shrine of the whoosh BunnyLord123: caw crow: yes, it's very surprising ZapZip: zap what are we waiting for Glory: let's go then --- to be continued in The Lost Shrine of the Whoosh - The chat that shouldn't exist FINALE